doomfandomcom-20200222-history
E4M6: Against Thee Wickedly (Doom)
E4M6: Against Thee Wickedly is the sixth map of Thy Flesh Consumed in Doom. It was designed by John Romero and uses the music track "They're Going to Get You." Overview Strategy Walkthrough Grab the Shotgun Shells in front of you, and kill the Shotgun Guy in front of you. Now work your way out of here into a larger room, killing any Imps, Lost Souls, or Shotgun Guys in your way. When you do get into a larger room, you will see a platform having the Blue Key on it (you can't get it). Kill any enemies in here too. Facing the Blue Key, drop down into the pit in front of it, and go left getting to an opening. Go through it, and as you go, you'll see a floor with ammo and a Radiation Suit on it. Get the Radiation Suit, get into the blood river again going left. You will need to drop into the pit, but before you do, you'll see a pillar with a teleporter on top, accessed from 4 different lifts around it (depending on which lift you take, it will teleport you to a different area). From our view, here's what we see: N __ W |__| E S --------------------- X Say the X is you. Take the "S" lift to get to the teleporter. When you do teleport, grab the Chaingun in front of you, and run to get to the platform across from this one. Kill the Shotgun Guy and Spectres in front of you, and then go straight, heading up a set of stairs. Up here, grab the Health and the Blue Key. Then go back down the stairs, go straight, and get into the blood river again. Go left, get on the platform where we got the Radiation Suit, and check the walls until a hidden door opens. Go inside, go straight, get past the first set of stairs, but go up the staircase after it. Check the brown wall in front of you, and it should open. Go inside, grab the Rocket Launcher, and kill the Baron (don't use that Rocket Launcher, or risk committing suicide). From where we entered, hit the switch on the right wall. Then take a left and open the door (it has a demon face on it). Kill the Imps and Shotgun Guys in front of you, and go straight, and then hit the switch in between the Blue Bars. Turn around, and climb the stairs to the right to get the Yellow Key, killing that Baron on Hard Skill levels. Turn back around, and before you go into the pit again, here: N |---| W | | E |---| S --------------------- X The X is you again. Drop down, and use lift W to take the teleporter. When you do teleport, go straight, follow this bridge to another room. In here, kill the Imps, Spectres, and Shotgun Guys. See that pole in between the Red and Yellow bars? Walk around it to reveal a teleporter near the Red bars. Go through it. You will telefrag a Shotgun Guy. Drop into the blood pit, kill any Cacodemons here, and grab the Radiation Suit if you need to. Down here, open the Yellow Door, kill the Imp, get the health, and hit the switch. Exit this room, go right, and take the teleporter. Now that the Yellow bars have been removed, run across the gap the get to the teleporter the bars were in front of. Take it. Go straight, and follow this hallway to the Red Key, killing any enemies in your way. Now turn back around, and exit this hallway. To the left a wall has lowered, with a Cyberdemon behind it. Kill it (you need to, otherwise you can't beat this level), using your Rocket Launcher and BFG. When you do kill it, *run* up a small ladder on this balcony, and cross the bridge to get to this room again (this room had the Yellow and Red Bars). Get back in the blood pit, and open the Red Door. Kill the Imp and Cacodemon in here, and hit the switch. Now get back out of this room and go left, taking the teleporter. Now with the Red Bars removed, get to the farthest to the right where the Red Bars were, and look right. You'll see a platform with goodies and a teleporter at the end. *Run* to get to the platform, get the goodies, and take the teleporter. When you teleport, you'll be on the platform where the Cyberdemon was. If he's alive still, kill him. If not, take a left, get up the stairs, get to the room past this one, and take the exit teleporter at the northeast part of this room. Secrets 1. Once you arrive at the "castle" near the beginning of the level, follow the white rocky wall along to the left. At the far end, fairly close to the fortress wall (and left of the large gnarled tree), is an alcove. Walk straight through the back wall to reach a secret tunnel. 2. From secret 1, drop into the lava "moat" and make your way to its south side. There is a small green marble platform with a torch on it about halfway to the huge lava pit deeper in the castle. Open the back wall of this platform to get a blur sphere, and ride the lift up to a soul sphere visible earlier in the level. 3. The yellow skull key is located on an overlook with several barred windows. You can walk right through the bars in the rightmost window, however. In the lava pit below, open the wall between the floating skull decorations on the far side. Speedrunning Routes and tricks Records The Compet-N records for the map are: Statistics Map data Things External links * E4M6 demos from the Compet-N database Against Thee Wickedly (Doom) Category:John Romero levels